pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyla (Adventures)
Skyla is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Mistralton City in the Unova region. Appearance Skyla has blue eyes and dark-red hair, with a light accessory resembling a propellor and a bun. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved light blue crop top, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on her right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips. Personality Biography Black researched that Skyla was a Gym Leader that he'd have to defeat on his way, to participate in the Pokémon League.B&W015: The Mystery of the Missing Fossil Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion - the three Sacred Swords - traveled across the Unova region, and saw that the Gym Leaders had a strong bond with their Pokémon.B&W055: The Shadow Triad Black & White arc Skyla and Swoobat flew in an airplane, delivering a package full of prop cases for the Pokémon Musical at Nimbasa City. Before she flew away, Skyla wrote a message in the air to tell the people of Nimbasa City to enjoy the Musical.B&W025: Gigi's Choice Lenora called other Gym Leaders, including Skyla, to meet her at Nacrene City museum: she displayed the Dark Stone so the enemy would take the bait, and the Gym Leaders would be ready to fight them.B&W033: Underground Showdown She later attended the Gym Leaders' meeting at Celestial Tower to discuss the actions of Team Plasma. While others were discussing, she spotted an injured Pidove outside, and sent Unfezant to save it, then took Black with her to the rooftop to heal it. She decided to test him by having him ring the bell of Celestial Tower; when she heard that the bell tone was not completely pure, she threw him off the roof. Black screamed why Skyla did this, to which she responded that despite Clay having told her he was a good trainer, she wanted to test him. Thus, she had Swanna deliver him to her Gym, where they had their battle. She also reported to other Gym Leaders that she wanted to find out Black's strength, which annoyed Clay, while others remarked how rash she was. At the Gym, Skyla sent Swoobat against Black's Nite in a 3-on-3 switch battle. Though Nite took some damage, it emitted a Fire-type attack, landing a critical hit on Swoobat. As Black asked when would she let him out of the Gym's cannon, she told it would be after the battle. Skyla reminded that if he would lose, she would shoot him out to Nuvema Town, where he'd have to restart his journey. Black at first assumed it was a bad joke, but realized Skyla was actually being serious. Thus, his Nite dived in to use Heat Crash, smashing Swoobat to the ground. Black, however, announced he wouldn't mind if he were shot to Nuvema Town if he would lose, for he didn't like being half-hearted, either.B&W034: Up in the Air Black continued his battle, as his Nite defeated Swoobat. She sent out Swanna, who doused Nite's flames with Water Sport and defeated it with Bubble Beam. Skyla remarked that Black usually made research before battles, but now it looked like he was idling around. Black sent Costa, who defeated Swanna with Ancient Power. However, Costa returned into the Poké Ball when it got hit by Unfezant. Skyla became disappointed at Black, seeing he was just lazying around instead of coming up with good strategies. Black denied, and had Tula emit its electrified threads at Unfezant, who evaded the attacks. Skyla pointed out that Black was stressed out, and was why the bell sounded quite impure. Black admitted he was still depressed after hearing the Pokémon League could get canceled because of Team Plasma, and resolved himself and his Pokémon to take down that organization. His Tula defeated Unfezant, to which Skyla left the Gym and went to the airplane. She met up with the other Gym Leaders and flew off, while Black was shot out of the cannon to the top of the Celestial Tower. Black rang the bell, to which Skyla heard how pure the sound was, which calmed down the spirits of Pokémon in the tower. In recognition of Black's victory, Skyla had Swanna give Black her Jet Badge. Without further ado, Black rode on Swanna and accompanied the Gym Leaders, who went to Nacrene City's museum. There, Skyla and others joined Lenora, as they confronted the Shadow Triad, who wanted to steal the Dark Stone.B&W035: The Battle Within Skyla faced the Shadow Triad, and teamed up with Lenora to confront one of the intruders. She had Unfezant use Razor Wind at the enemy. While battling, she noticed how amazing Brycen was, as his tactics allowed him to capture the Shadow Triad with an icy chain. The Gym Leaders confronted the Shadow Triad, and demanded of them to take them to Team Plasma's king. However, the Shadow Triad called upon the Weather trio: Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, who emitted a giant surge of energy, forming a whirlwind that engulfed the Gym Leaders. To save the Gym Leaders, Black went to attack, and his Nite evolved.B&W036: Museum Showdown However, Black failed to hit Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, who blew him away. Without further ado, Skyla, Clay, Burgh, Elesa, Lenora and Hawes were taken away, while Brycen made a dummy ice sculpture of himself to escape their capture.B&W037: Finding Truth Brycen was searching far and wide to find any traces of Team Plasma, and wondered where the Gym Leaders, like Skyla, could have been taken to.B&W039: School of Hard Knocks When the Pokémon League began, Caitlin used her powers, and detected that the Gym Leaders were in a dark place. She conveyed their message: "HELP".B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Caitlin went to Black, who was having a battle against Drayden. Caitlin interrupted the battle to have Gothitelle touch Black's head, linking his mind with the Gym Leaders, who were trapped in a strange dark place. Skyla, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Lenora and Hawes appeared in Black's mind, who asked of him not to be gloomy, and not to give up. They apologized for putting a lot of strain on Black, and have heard that Black's Musha had abandoned him. Black didn't want their condolences, believing Musha would've abandoned him sooner or later. Skyla stated that Black did win against her, since he understood his Pokémon's feelings. The Gym Leaders exclaimed that Black had defeated them all because he was listening to his Pokémon, and the answer was inside of him.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Brycen, who heard the news about the missing Gym Leaders, suspected that their memories have been wiped out, for they could not remember where they were taken to.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! As N's castle emerged from the ground, Ghetsis revealed that Skyla was crucified, along with the rest of the captured Gym Leaders.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The trainers, who fought to release the Gym Leaders, had Patrat chew off the ropes binding them. The Gym Leaders were released, and joined the fight against the Team Plasma Sages.B&W062: Homecoming With the battle over, Skyla watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Black 2 & White 2 arc Skyla was descending down with her airplane, nearly hitting Looker, who was running away from it. The two met up with Elesa, Leo and Hugh's sister. Skyla apologized, as Looker came out of nowhere and she didn't see him.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Elesa went with Skyla in the airplane, along with Leo and Looker. Elesa had a brief phone call with Clay until Skyla stopped the plane, for just in front of the airplane Colress and Blake chased one another on their Genesect.B2W2023 Pokémon On hand See also *Skyla (anime) *Skyla (Generations) *Skyla (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders